


Entry 1: Arjuna/Chitrangada

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Hindu Mythology Couple Celebration Week 2019 [1]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: The reunion of the warrior couple evokes SO MANY mixed feelings!
Relationships: Arjuna/Chitrangada
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Hindu Mythology Couple Celebration Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761760
Kudos: 3





	Entry 1: Arjuna/Chitrangada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



Arjuna does not know whether to feel proud or ashamed.

Should he be proud of his long-lost wife who had promised to make their son a second Arjuna, and gone on to train little Babhruvahana to become a warrior competent enough to slay him?

Or should he hang his head in shame for conveniently forgetting her very existence… and worse still, remembering Babhru merely as the Yuvaraj of a kingdom to be annexed during the Ashwamedha Yajna?

“Forgive me, Priyatame" is all he manages to whisper, tightening his embrace around her and reverently caressing her forehead.

“I thought you knew, Veera,” Chitrangada arches a single eyebrow, “that had I decided not to forgive you, my arrows would have gone straight into your heart faster than those of Kamadeva himself.”


End file.
